


Into the Icy Cold Sea (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 1)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2018 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Based on that scene between Chika and Riko in Season 1, F/F, Ocean, Role Reversal, Yoshiko is Riko's childhood friend, Yuri, kinda au-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Riko finds a mysterious Student wearing the uniform of Otonokizaka Academy staring out towards the sea.A fic where Riko lived in Uchiura/Numazu her whole life but is also not that good of a composer while Chika moved in from Tokyo and is one of Japan's best writers and poets.(ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 1: Role Swap)





	Into the Icy Cold Sea (ChikaRiko Week 2018 Day 1)

Riko sighed in defeat as soon as she got off the bus. Another day at Uranohoshi and not a single one wanted to join her Music Club. Even with the help of her childhood friend, Tsushima Yoshiko, Riko wasn't able to get anyone involved with the Club. She wondered if this was the work of the gods punishing her for even daring to defy her fate to be forever ordinary and plain.

"How do I even get others to join?" Riko gloomed, holding a flyer she made to invite students to join the Music Club. "Was this really worth it?"

It all started one day at a Theater in Akihabara where she accidentally stumbled into a performance by the legendary Nishikino Maki, Pianist extraodinaire and a former member and composer of the Otonokizaka School Idol Group Muse. The way she played the piano stirred Riko to the core, leading her to find more stuff about Maki. That introduced Riko to the World of School Idols and she saw how other girls became unique no matter how ordinary they are. For a sickeningly ordinary person like Riko, it was something she wanted to do to gain at least some confidence.

Though of course she wanted to name the club as the Music Club. I mean Riko won't settle with bubblegum pop all the time.

Unfortunately, no one wanted to join. Of course at a school where there is barely anyone going as of recent years, she expected the turnout to be low but this was just purely ridiculous! It dragged Riko down in the dumps, even after the numerous inspirational Fallen Angel speeches given by Yoshiko. It doesn't help that Riko wasn't that good of a Pianist herself and that there was basically no one in charge to write the lyrics.

A strong wind blew suddenly. Riko gripped her flyer tightly, not wanting it, or her dreams, to be gone with the wind. As she tried to shield her hair from the wind, she saw a young girl who looked to be around Riko's age standing at the edge of the local dock.

As the wind died down, Riko did a double take at the girl. She had vibrant orange hair with one side being fashioned into a braid. Her flaming red eyes stared out to the ocean yonder, probably staring more into space. She was a bit chubbier than Riko but bustier as well and Riko clearly saw that the girl had a much bigger chest. However, the most jarring detail of the girl was that she was wearing an _Otonokizaka Academy School Uniform._

The same school Maki and Muse went to five years ago.

Riko stared at the girl from behind. She didn't know how long she stared at her, but it didn't matter. To Riko, this girl was a brilliant jewel in the sunset and the fact that she was wearing the Uniform of the School Maki went to was a huge added bonus. Put it simply, she was perfect.

_'I must be dreaming,'_ She thought.  _'It's like I'm seeing an Angel... am I dead?'_

As Riko went off into La-La Land, the orange-haired girl started to suddenly strip down and just like that, Riko's daydreaming ended abruptly.

"Eh?"

The girl lowered her skirt down and started to unbutton her jacket and dress shirt, exposing many things that sent Riko's mind into overdrive.

"Ehhh?!"

In a general case, this would be the part where Riko would faint from the immensely gay thought wandering through her mind. However, it was what the mysterious girl wore that snapped Riko out of it as said mystery girl let her dress shirt and bowtie to be blown away.

Riko saw that the girl was wearing a bright yellow swimming one piece.

The girl was going to jump into the water.

"W-What is she thinking?" Riko stammered silently. "It's still early into Spring!"

However, it seems as if the girl didn't give a damn of what season it was and sprinted into a dash, her real intent loud and clear.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!" The girl yelled for some odd reason as she got closer and closer to the planned jumping point. She closed her eyes as she jumped, awaiting to be awash in the cold sea below her.

 

* * *

 

Her name was Takami Chika.

She was a First Year that had gone to Otonokizaka Academy all the way in Tokyo. Due to her being super normal and bland, she didn't have many friends and the acquaintances she did had say that only her fiery red eyes were the sole thing she is unique for. She is also a big baka but it didn't stop her from being one of the most promising and gifted poets in all of Japan, even winning a competition once when she was a child.

However, as of recent days she had been in a large Writer's Block. No matter what she did, Chika would never get a good idea out of her mind and thus her notebook remained empty. Chika took her inability to write something good very hard and started to distance herself from the rest of her family. She went through bouts of depression and, coupled with the fact that she was ordinary, started to doubt herself as a whole. Chika was still stubborn and tried time and time again to find her way out of the block but all she was doing was digging a bigger and bigger hole.

Chika's parents, however, were very supportive of Chika and with the news of her father getting a better Job at Numazu, much of the Takami Family moved into a small village called Uchiura in the southern portion of the City. Chika's mother believed that, with the change in scenery, their dear daughter would find the inspiration to create beautiful poems again.

Unfortunately things were easier said than done. Even with the beautiful Mt. Fuji in the background, Chika found herself still stuck in her Writer's Block. She couldn't find a way to convey what she saw into words, and every time she tried to clear her mind all she saw was blank space. Nothingness.

Thus, desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Wearing her Otonokizaka School Uniform and her one piece swimsuit underneath, Chika went out to go face to face with the sole thing that could help her free her mind: the Ocean.

The first thing that came to Chika's mind was how this was a horrible idea. It was still April and, thus, the ocean was still cold beyond all belief. Stay in it too long and she might freeze up and even die. But, the Mikan swore to her breath that this was the only choice she had. And so, with a mighty war cry, Chika began to sprint towards the end of the dock and into the ocean.

But before she was able to jump properly, a pair of arms wraps and holds Chika onto the dock, preventing her from jumping into the icy sea.

Chika got super frustrated. Who the hell was stopping her?! Did someone see her? Was it a stalker?

"Stop!" The person behind her said. "What are you doing?! You will die in there!!!"

Not wanting to give in to the voice's demands and advice, Chika struggled even more.

"I don't care!" She yelled. "I want to do this! I have to do this!!"

"No! You idiot baka! Reconsider your actions!!!" The voice argued.

"I have no choice!"

"You do!!!"

Now Chika was completely pissed off.

What Chika saw froze her for a moment.

She had dark red hair that was perfectly straight and long. Her skin was pale white as if it was made of porcelain. She also smelled a lot like Sakura blossoms, something Chika adored a lot. Her eyes matched Chika's vibrant orange hair as well. In Chika's eyes, she was the perfect girl.

However, in that frozen moment, Chika lost balance and tripped off the docks, taking the mysterious person with her.

"Eh?"

"Uh oh..."

The two were now face to face with the ocean. The icy, still wintery cold ocean that would probably kill them by hypothermia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" The two screamed before the two splashed into said ocean, creating a huge, majestic splash.

 

* * *

 

It took a while before the two girls got out of the ocean. Thankfully Chika brought Towels in a bag that she left on the sand. The two were drying themselves off with the towels while also trying to prevent each other from getting hypothermia. The two sat in silence as they began to think about what had happened. The silence lingered until Riko broke it with a question.

"What were you thinking by jumping into the ocean?" She asked the Orangette beside her.

Chika sat silently for a second before she gave a response.

"I was experiencing a huge Writer's Block." She said. "I tried everything to get out of it but I just..."

"A writer..." Riko murmured. "What stuff do you write?"

"Poems, short stories, those of the like." Chika answered without expression. "Not really impressive."

"I bet they are very charming." Riko complimented, causing Chika to smile a bit while turning to Riko.

The two talked more for a bit, with Riko asking various things like why she was wearing an Otonokizaka Uniform (and being very sad when Chika said that she never heard about Muse even while at Otonokizaka) to Riko saying her favorite member was Maki and how she inspired her to be a composer and wanting to make a Music Club which doubles as a School Idol Group. Unfortunately Chika declined Riko's offer which Riko herself understands considering the Writer's Block she was going through.

Eventually, however, the two had to leave soon and go back home. However, before the two went their separate ways, Riko popped the very important question.

"Oh! By the way! What is your name? Mine is Sakurauchi Riko."

Chika smiled brightly back at her and said...

"Takami Chika. It's nice to meet you, Riko-chan."

Little did the two know that they would meet more and more often as their lives went forward and this was the start of a blooming relationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.
> 
> It's happening once again.
> 
> Another ChikaRiko Week.
> 
> Hopefully I would be able to make the due dates and be more consistent with this.


End file.
